


Fallacious Detachment

by HellsBells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Poetry, Feelings, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Poetry, References ACWNR, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBells/pseuds/HellsBells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of light, bereft <br/>You are seen by custom. <br/>Weathering travail <br/>You are seen clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallacious Detachment

**_"Cause they took your loved ones_ **   
**_But returned them in exchange for you_ **   
**_But would you have it any other way?_ **   
**_Would you have it any other way?"_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

 

_Though you look so unmoved, ever so poised_   
_I know now that is not so._   
_Depiction baseless,_   
_Ever so erroneous._   
_You exude perfidious lack of sentiment,_   
_Fire inferior to stone,_   
_Passion underneath forevermore,_   
_Agony a spur_   
_Besotted by martyrdom, I am._   
_Fought for effulgence, you did._   
_Emerging austere_   
_Of light, bereft_   
_You are seen by custom._   
_Weathering travail_   
_You are seen clear._

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem meant to represent Levi's penchant for not typically showing emotions, despite feeling them. AND NO ONE SHALL TELL ME HE DOES NOT. 
> 
>  
> 
> (The POV is the eye of the beholder's, I suppose, but I see it as Eren. :/ Petra's a viable option too, however. :3) 
> 
> (The song quoted is What The Water Gave Me by Florence and the Machine. Great artist.)


End file.
